Naruto: The Crimson Dragons Chosen Warrior
by Reborn 123
Summary: Respond to JJP123 CHALLENGE: Neglected by his family causing him to run away, awaken a new power then being adopted to a new family. See as Naruto takes on the world of duel monster by storm! Psychic Duelist Intelligent Naruto! elements and cards from 5D! Alexis/Naruto, Jaden/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: REBORN 123 HERE AND ACCEPTED A CHALLENGE FROM JJP123 AFTER HE REQUESTED ME TO GIVE IT A SHOT.  
><strong>

**BEGIN!**

Chapter 1

"SHIT, we're late!" A teenage boy said. That boy has two toned brown hair and eyes and we was wearing grey jacket that has a red shirt underneath it and has grey pants and sneakers. He also has a duel disk hanging around his right arm. This boy name is Jaden Yuki.

"Well it's your own fault bro." Another teenage boy said. This boy has blond spiky hair, blue eyes and has three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a black jacket with strange dragon tattoo on the back with black shirt underneath it, black pants and a pair of sneakers. He also has a duel disk hanging around his arm. This boy name is Naruto Yuki.

"Damn it you better run faster!" Jaden said as he and Naruto were running in the streets and headed to duel Academy for the entrance exam. Unfortunately they were late thanks to Jaden, who wake up late.

"Oi Jaden! Slow down will you." Naruto said as he saw Jaden running ahead of him and saw a guy blocking Jaden way.

CRASH!

Jaden crashes to the ground causing his duel disk to fall down to the ground along with his deck. Jaden quickly started to pick up his cards before he turn his head to that person he crashed.

"Sorry about that." Jaden said before he started to pick his deck again. Naruto finally catch up and saw Jaden picking his cards up.

"Yo, you okay bro?" Naruto asked as he approaches Jaden and started helping pick up his cards and ignoring the person who Jaden just crash into.

"Yeah I'm okay." Jaden said as he and Naruto continues to pick up the cards.

"You're both a duelist aren't you?" The guy said that Jaden just crashed into.

"Yeah and we're going take up our entrance exam at the academy." Jaden said as he and Naruto were done picking up the cards.

"You don't say?" The guy said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah" Jaden said as he let out a chuckle and Naruto turns his attention to the guy that Jaden crash into causing his eyes widen in shock. Jaden finally looks at the guy and his eyes widen also.

"Hey Yugi! It's been a while. "Naruto said to the King of Games, Yugi Moto himself. Yugi nodded at him

"Yes, been a while Naruto, the last time I saw you was when you defeated Kaiba." Yugi said to Naruto before turning his attention to Jaden. He grabbed something from his deck holder around his waist and gave a card to Jaden. "Something tells me that you might need it." Yugi said and Jaden accepted the card.

"Good luck to the both of you." The guy said before he walks passed them. The two turn back their attention to Yugi, who was about to leave.

"Thank you. We'll make you proud." Jaden said before he and Naruto bow their heads as a sign of gratitude. Yugi just looks back and gave them a thumb up.

The two just look at the cards that were given to them. Jaden received a Winged Kuriboh card.

"Wow, I just received a card from the king of game himself." Jaden said before turning to Naruto. "Why didn't tell me that you already met him!" Jaden whine at Naruto and Naruto started to sweat and quickly looks at time on his wristwatch and his eyes widen in shock.

"Shit we're going to be late!" Naruto said and Jaden eyes widen in shock, forgetting the question he just asked before the two started running again and headed to the academy.

==Duel Academy entrance==

"Alright times up. Ladies, mark the no show a no show." A man in suit said.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted. The man and the girls look to where that voice came from and saw two boys climbing up in the rails. "You can mark Jaden and Naruto Yuki as present. Thank you…well just as long as we don't fall off." Jaden said as he and Naruto finally arrived at the Duel Academy entrance exam.

==Time Skip==

"Wow look at that guy go." Jaden said as he and Naruto were watching the duel.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choices, when two monsters are staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mama?" The proctor taunted the boy on the opposite side of the field with a Vorse Raider and a facedown card.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" the boy retaliated and activated his facedown card: Ring of Destruction. Jaden and Jason were impressed as the applicant sacrificed his own monster to win the duel, bringing the proctor's points down to zero.

"Clever move, applicant," the proctor praised. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed in respect. "Thank you."

Jaden and Naruto nodded in approval of this duelist as the holograms disappeared off the field. "Sweetness! I gotta duel that guy!" Jaden exclaimed loudly and excitedly, causing many by-goers to turn and stare at him.

"That guy is pretty good don't you think, Chazz?" Jason and Jaden turned their attention to a group of three boys in blue coats sitting just a little bit away from them. They guessed they were already enrolled in the academy since they had their blazers.

"Guess the rumor about him being some kind of whiz kid was true, huh Chazz huh? the second boy spoke to a dark haired boy that was leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out behind his head.

"He's a punk," Chazz spat "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He finished with a smirk that all but spelled out trouble.

"That's Bastion Misawa," Jaden and Naruto look at the new voice. Next to them was a short boy with spiked blue hair and glasses that was staring at dueling field. "It's said that he got the highest exam score out of all us applicants."

Jaden and Naruto whistled in amazement.

"Wow, me and my brother here just barely passed." Jaden said.

"Yeah me too. My name's Syrus Truesdale by the way, nice to meet you two." The boy said who is now identified as Syrus.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naruto Yuki and this is my brother Jaden Yuki." Naruto said to Syrus. Syrus look at the two started compare their faces.

"Um…you don't seem very identical and I don't see much of a resemblance." Syrus blurted out and his eyes widen in shock and quickly shut his mouth.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you two." Syrus said with apologetic look on his face and Naruto just waved it off.

"Don't sweat it. And you're right we're not brothers by blood but adopted brothers." Naruto said and Syrus nodded his head before he and Jaden turns their attention to Bastion who taking a seat in the in a row of seats just below them.

"Hey Bastion! Sweet duel done there!" Jaden said to Bastion. Bastion turns his attention to Jaden and the others.

"Thank you," Bastion replied politely.

"By the look of things, you might be the third best duelist here after me and my brother." Jaden said as he pointed at himself and Naruto who was currently talking to Syrus. Bastion just raised a brow at him.

"**Will Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Jaden Yuki to Field 4**."

"Well that's my cue," Jaden placed his deck into his duel disk and headed down to the field.

"GOOD LUCK BRO!" Naruto called out. Jaden stops in his track and turns his attention to his adopted brother and gave him thumbs up before heading field.

"You think you're brother will be alright?" Syrus asked and Naruto just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure he got this in the bag." Naruto said

==In the Field==

"Tell me your name son." The proctor said. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was due to all the makeup that he wore for some bizarre reason. He wore a blue blazer that has some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and an elitist snob. He was standing at the opposite side of the field.

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said with an excited tone.

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisks Boys Dorm and the Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of academy mascot." Jaden rubbed his head sheepishly, causing Crowler to go red with anger and Naruto to chuckle a bit, thinking it was true and funny.

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said as he took in Jaden's comment on the Doctor.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

The dark haired guy looked on with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second rate duelists that applied to this school the same way."

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was amazed by the machinery as was his brother.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those stunning cool duel blazers?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks ." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well whatever?" Jaden said with shrugged as he activated his duel disk. "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Up in the stands were three people watching the duel that was about to take place. All three were Obelisks from the color of their outfits. There was one guy and two girls. The one guy had dark blue hair and grey colored eyes and wore the white variation of the boy's blazer while the girls wore the female version, a blue and white blazer with a blue-mini skirt and blue heels. One had long golden blonde hair and brown eyes while the other girl had long crimson hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl also had blue fingerless dueling gloves.

"This kid really must've pissed Crowler off if he's the one dueling him." The crimson hair girl said.

"Or maybe he's really good," the blonde haired girl mumbled as she started to observe the dueling field. "What do you think, Zane?"

"I think Natsumi might be right, Alexis." Zane kept his arms folded at his chest. "He must've made Crowler mad if he's wasting his time dueling a runt like him."

"Guess we'll find out..." Natsumi trailed off as the duel officially started.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first. Draw!" Jaden drew his card and look at it. "Alright I summon **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)** in defense mode" Then Elemental Hero Avian appeared in a field in defense position. "Next I throw down a face down and end my turn"

"Yes, it's my move now." Crowler said and he draw a card. He looks at his cards and a smirk appeared on his face. '_Since I'm using my own personal deck. I'll make sure that this slacker will fail.'_

"For my first move. I use the magic card **Confiscation.**" Crowler said as he showed the card to Jaden.

"Okay, what it do?" Jaden asked.

"I pay 1000 life points for a chance to pick in your hand and toss a card to the graveyard." Crowler said then Jaden cards in his hands were glowing and several cards appeared in front of Crowler. Crolwer scans the cards in front of him and smirk again. "I choose **Monster Reborn** to be send to the graveyard." With that Jaden Monster Reborn card was send the graveyard. "Next I place two cards facedown, play spell card **Heavy storm**. To destroy every single card in the spell and trap zone." Soon every single card on the spell/trap zone was destroyed. "And since the cards destroyed were Statue of the Wicked, I can summon out two tokens." Then two serpent-like tokens appeared on the field.

"A card the strong can't be in one of the testing decks. Crowler must be using his own deck." The boy in glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat a deck of an expert like doctor Crowler." The other boy said while leaning in anticipation while Chazz has a smirk on his face, liking what he was seeing.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said with a scoff. "Bully some kid with his very best cards."

"Ditto on that Alexis." Natsumi said with a growl, not liking how Crowler was doing to the kid.

"You two are too soft." Zane said, causing the two to look at him. " I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has on his deck."

"And now I sacrifice them. To bring forth **Ancient Gear Golem! (3000/3000)**"Crowler said as a giant man made out of rusted metal appeared behind Crowler.

Alexis gasped as she saw the monster. "There it is! The legendary monster."

Natsumi just whistle in amazement.

"Now attack your monster. Go Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler shouted and Ancient gear raised it's fist and strike down Avian, creating a small explosion and destroying Avian.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 2000

"Huh? Why did Jaden life points went down?" Syrus asked. While Naruto just silently observing the duel.

"It's because of Ancient Gear Golem effect. The difference of the it's attack points and the Defending monster life points will be inflicted to the opponent life points. Since Avian defense is 1000 and Ancient Gear Golem has 3000 attack points. Then Jaden life points is deducted to 2000 points." Bastion explained, causing Syrus eyes widen in shock.

'_Just believe in your deck Jaden'_ Naruto thought as he continues to watch the duel with a serious look on his face.

"With that I end my turn. Had enough?" Crowler taunted Jaden but to his and everyone surprise except for Naruto. They saw Jaden laughing.

"This more fun than I thought teach and that is one awesome monster!" Jaden said with an excited tone. Before he expression turn serious again. "My turn, draw!" Jaden shouted and to his surprise he draw Winged Kuriboh. Then he started to hear voices from Wing Kuriboh.

"What, you want me to use you?" Jaden asked Kuriboh.

"Kuri,Kuri" Winged Kuriboh said.

"Alright, I trust you partner." Jaden said before he looks at Crowler again. "Next I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mode." Jaden said and Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field (300/200). "I throw a face down and end my turn."

"That's it? A rookie mistake I suppose." Crowler taunted as he drew a card. "Now I attack with Ancient Gear Golem." Ancient Gear Golem raised it fist and destroyed Winged Kuriboh.

"Now Winged Kuriboh effect activated. When it's destroyed in battle and send to the graveyard. All battle damage is 0." Jaden said as he places Winged Kuriboh to the Graveyard. "Thanks a lot partner." Jaden said to Winged Kuriboh.

"That's a surprise." Natsumi said. She was impressed that Jaden was able to save himself.

"You can't expect that Crowler all know the tricks, Natsumi." Zane said to her.

"Well I surprise that you were able to save yourself with help from that stupid monster of yours." Crowler said to Jaden. This causes Naruto glare at Crowler.

"Woah, slow down there teach. That doesn't you give the right to call my monster stupid." Jaden said as gave a glare to Crowler.

"Oh yes. I forgot that how attach you rookies to your duel monsters." Crowler kept taunting Jaden.

"Yeah, well since you destroyed Winged Kuriboh I can activate this. HERO SIGNAL." Jaden said as he activated his trap card and a signal that said 'H' appeared in the air. "Thanks to that I can summon an Elemental hero from my hand or deck. I summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** from my deck!" Jaden said as he summons his monster to the field. It was a woman in red that has black hair with white steaks at the end.(1200/800).

"My turn! I draw" Jaden said as he draw his card and smirked appeared on his face. "Now I activate **Warrior Returning** alive to bring Avian to back to my hand then I play polymerization. I fuse together Burtinatrix and Avian." Avian appeared in the field and the two heroes jump into the vortex in the air. "To Form** Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!" Jaden said as the new monster appeared in the field (2100/1200).

"Big Deal. It's still too weak to beat my monster." Crowler snorted.

"I'm not done yet. I play the Field Spell **Skyscraper**!" Jaden said then field turned into a large city with tall buildings.

"Looks like Crowler done for." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"What do mean Naruto?" Syrus asked with confusion.

"Just watch." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Now attack your Ancient Gear Golem with my Flame Wingman!" Jaden said and Flame Wingman fly in the air.

"Bring him on. Your field spell didn't do a thing to my Monster." Crowler sneer.

"Because this field spell is for my monster. When an Elemental Hero Atk power is lower than opponent monster. Then my Hero gain a bonus of 1000 atk points!" Jaden said and this causes Crowler eyes widen in shock.

"Wait a minute! Time out!" Crowler said but Jaden ignored him.

"Here goes! Destroy him Flame Wingman!" Jaden said and Flame Wingman body was covered with flames and dives down to Ancient Gear Golem. Destroying the monster.

Crowler: 2900

Jaden: 2000

"Now thanks to Flame Wingman effect. You take much damage on how much your Monster atk points has." Jaden said with a smile on his face and soon Crowler was being crushed by the pieces of Ancient Gear Golem has left.

Crowler: 0

Jaden: 2000 (Winner!)

"Now that's game!" Jaden grinned as he pointed a Crowler with his index and third fingers together. Soon the Hologram disappeared. Crowler was on the ground and watches Jaden leave the field.

_'__How dare he humiliate me?!' _Crowler thought angrily.

"Wow that's a surprise turnover." Natsumi said with surprise tone.

"Ditto" Alexis said the girls just look over Zane and he didn't say a thing but continues to look on the field.

==Jaden and the others==

"That was a great Match!" Syrus said

"Indeed it was." Bastion said and Jaden just grinned at them.

"Nice going bro. You sure now know how to use that deck that Koyo gave you." Naruto said to Jaden. Jaden just gave his adopted brother a thumb up. "Like I told you before. I will be his next living legacy." Jaden said and Naruto just smiled at him.

"**Will Naruto Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Naruto Yuki to Field 2**."

"That's my cue guys. Wish me luck." Naruto said as he headed down to the field.

"Look at crowd. They are pump up." Jaden said as he looks at everyone and saw they were leaning in anticipation.

"Well I don't blame them. After your match everyone is eager to see how your brother duels." Bastion said.

"Hey Jaden, how good is your brother?" Syrus asked and Jaden just smiled at him.

"He's a league of his own. He stil is too much for me. After all he was able to beat Kaiba Seto himself." Jaden stated and this causes Bastion and Syrus to look on surprise look on their faces before looking back at the field and saw Naruto waiting for his opponent.

"Looks like Jaden brother is next." Zane said as he looks at Naruto.

"He's kind of cute" Alexis noted and this cause Zane to look at Alexis with confuse look on his face before he turns his attention to Natsumi and he saw that Natsumi has her eyes widen in shock as she looks at Naruto.

"Hey Natsumi, what's wrong?" Zane asked and this cause Natsumi snapped out from her thoughts and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Natsumi said and this causes Alexis and Zane to look at her with concern look on their faces as they saw that Natsumi had depressed look on her face.

'_Is it really you?'_ Natsumi thought sadly as she looks at Naruto.

"Two slackers!" Chazz shouted as he looks at the field with raging eyes. "It's bad enough that slacker beaten Crowler by a fluke and now another slacker is joining us too!"

==In the field==

Naruto continues to wait for his opponent and his and everyone surprise it was Crowler.

"Name please." Crowler asked with annoyed tone and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto Yuki." Naruto said and this causes Crowler to look at him with surprise look on his face.

"You don't look like much of that slacker brother of yours." Crowler said and Naruto narrowed his eyes for the insult that Crowler used on Jaden.

"I'm his adopted brother." Naruto said. A grin appeared on Crowler face.

"Well this going to be fun. I'm gonna enjoy paying back for your slacker brother did to me." Crowler said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Man, I can't believe that I'm fighting this clown." Naruto muttered. "Let's just start already." Naruto said as he activated his duel disk while Crowler activated his Duel Vest.

"DUEL!"

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I'll start off." Crowler said as he drew a card. He looks at his hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "I play the Spell card **Magnet Circle Lv2**!" Crowler said and the card activated in the field. "Thanks this spell card, I can summon this,** Ancient Gear!** (100/800)" Crowler said as he place the card into the monster zone and a small and strange metallic monster appeared on the field.

"This card special effect allows me to summon another one." Crowler said and another copy appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice both monsters to bring out this!" Both monster disappeared and Crowler slam the card into his Monster zone. "Come Forth** Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon! (3000/3000)"** Crowler said as a giant metal dragon appeared behind him and let out a threatening roar.

Everyone in the room except for Naruto gasped in shock.

"Another rare monster." Natsumi said in shock as she looks at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"He really wanna destroy him." Zane said.

"Man that's just wrong." Alexis said as she watches the match.

"Squash him" Chazz said with smirk on his face.

"Great Scott. Another rare card!" Bastion said with shock look on his face.

"Naruto is in tight spot now." Syrus said with a concern look on his face.

"Don't worry. My brother got this." Jaden said and the two turn around and saw that Jaden had a grin on his face.

"Now I end my turn." Crowler said arrogantly thinking that he scared the crap out of Naruto but the blond didn't have any reaction at all.

"That's it?" Naruto asked and Crowler along everyone in the crowd look at him with shock look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, not suspecting at Naruto respond after seeing the monster.

"I don't know, the fact that you don't have any facedown cards or anything else. All I can say that you're underestimating me." Naruto said with shrugged before he let out a sigh. "Whatever, I draw" Naruto said as he drew his card and looks at him. He didn't notice the angry look that Crowler was giving him.

'_I MAKE SURE TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS DUEL!'_ Crowler vowed in his thoughts. Naruto continues to scan to look at the cards and nodded his head.

"First I play the spell card the **Pot of Greed,** which allows me to draw two cards." Naruto said as he draws two more cards. "Then I play the spell card **Cards of Destruction** which make us discards the cards in our hands and draw new cards with same number of cards we discarded." Naruto said then two players discard the cards in their hands and draw out new cards.

"What is he up to?" Bastion said as he observed the duel while Jaden has smirk on his face.

"Now I special summon a monster from the graveyard. Come out **Regene Warrior! **(0/0)" Naruto said as the monster appeared on the field "This is Regene Warrior effect. When this card is sent to the graveyard from my hand I can special summon it to the field. Next I send to 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard to special summon **Big Eater. **(800/0) in attack position" Naruto said. A strange mask monster appeared in Naruto field.

"Now I summon **Junk Sychron (1300/500)** to the field." Naruto said as a small orange metallic robot appeared on the field. "Now I activate his special ability. I can summon a level 2 or lower level monster from my graveyard and in defense position and I choose **Speed Warrior (900/400)**!" Naruto said and a human wearing a gas mask that covered his entire face and grey armor Monster appears to the field.

"Now since I have tuner monster in my field. I can special summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) **to the field." Naruto said and a small hamster with several bolts in its body appeared on the field.

"Wow, He was able to summon 5 monsters already." Alexis said with an impressed look on her face.

"Well, neither of them stands a chance against Crowler monster." Zane said.

"Well, I'm sure there's a purpose he done that." Natsumi said as she continues to observe the Duel.

"Wow, that's a great move he done there Jaden!" Syrus said with shock look on his face.

"You're just getting to the good part." Jaden stated with grin on his face. Already know what his brother plan.

"But I wanna know what your brother meant by Tuner monster. Where have I heard that before?" Bastion said as he tries to recall something in his memories.

"Big deal. So call bunch of monsters. But none of them can beat my monster." Crowler sneered and Naruto just let out a chuckle.

"Who said that I was done?" Naruto said and Crowler looks at him with confuse look on his face. "Pop Quiz! have you ever heard Synchron Summoning before?" Naruto asked and this causes everyone in the room gasped except for Jaden.

"Y-Y-You know Synchron Summon?" Crowler stuttered. Let me explain. 11 months ago a new Summoning was created and this was created by Industrial Illusion Company along with the Kaiba Corp. One prototype deck was created after a few months later and was given to specific person whom no one in the public knew…until now.

"That's right and I'm gonna show it to everyone today." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"That's impossible! How can you know Synchron Summoning?! You're just bluffing!" Crowler shouted.

"Just watch me. I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Naruto said as the three monster jump in the air. Junk Synchron changes into three green rings and surrounded Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Out of 2 become 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" Naruto chanted as a large pillar of light erupted behind Naruto. "I SYNCHRON SUMMON! **JUNK ARCHER (2300/2000)**!"

The light was gone and reveals an orange robot that has a bow in his hands. Everyone was completely shock in what they saw and was completely speechless.

"That was so cool!" Syrus said with shock look on his face.

"Yes, that was impressive but it's still not enough to defeat Crowler monster." Bastion said as he finally snap out from his shock and was still impress in what Naruto did just now.

"He still hasn't activated his effect guys." Jaden said causing the two look surprised before looking back at the Duel field.

"So that's Synchron Summoning. That was really impressive." Alexis said.

"But not enough to beat Crowler Monster." Zane commented. Natsumi was just quiet and continues to observe the match.

Crowler finally snap out from his shock before he sneers at Naruto. "Your Monster is still too weak to defeat mine."

Naruto just smirked at him. "I activated Junk Archer Special Ability. I can remove any monster on your side of the field for the rest of turn before he comes back again." Naruto said and Crowler and many of people in building eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"WHAT!"

"Go! Junk Archer!" Naruto shouted and Junk Archer aims at the metal dragon and shot the arrow at it. Soon a vortex swallowed the dragon and it was completely gone. Everyone was completely shock in what they saw.

"Crowler monster is gone!" Alexis said with shock look on her face.

"Didn't see that coming." Zane said as his eyes widen a little.

"Neither did I" Natsumi said with shock.

"Now that your monster is gone, you are now completely defenseless. You don't have any card to protect you." Naruto said with smirk on his face. Crowler turned pale as he realizes that Naruto was right. "Now I use two copies of a equip spell card. Synchron Boost! This allows me to add the level of my monster by one and 500 atk points. I'm putting all in my Regene Warrior (0-1000/0) (4 LV – 6LV)

Everyone eyes widen in shock and realizes one thing.

"Alright my bro wins!" Jaden said with a big grin on his face.

"NOW ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Naruto commanded and all of his three monsters charges at Crowler.

"Wait! Can we talk about this?" Crowler pleaded, which was really pathetic in Naruto view.

"HELL NO!" Naruto shouted and the three monster attack Crowler.

Crowler: 0

Naruto: 4000(Winner!)

"And now it's over." Naruto said as Crowler lay in the ground defeated. The crowd finally snaps out from their shock and roared in cheer at Naruto victory and cheered his name. "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"He did it!" Natsumi cheered happily.

"That was impressive duel and an OTK. He and his brother got a future here." Alexis said as her eyes follow Naruto who was now with Jaden and the others.

Yup Duel Academy will be a very interesting now.

**Well hope you all like the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto and Jaden were sitting at the back of the plane that would take them along with the other students to Duel Academy Island. Jaden was really excited in joining the academy while Naruto was completely relax.

"Man, this going to exciting don't you think bro." Jaden said and Naruto just glance at Jaden and smirk at him.

"Yeah sure but I can't help but feel that something weird gonna happen." Naruto said and Jaden shrugged at him.

"Nah ignored it. Probably it's just plane sickness." Jaden said and Naruto just rolled his eyes before decided to take a nap but he can't help but feel that something weird going to happen.

==Time Skip==

Soon Naruto and Jaden found themselves at the large room with screen in front of them. Naruto looks at Jaden who sleep standing. Naruto just chuckle at it before he suddenly flick Jaden on the forehead causing his adopted brother to be awake.

"Huh? What?" Jaden mumble as he started to awake.

"Jaden, it's about to start." Naruto said to Jaden before he looks at the screen. Then the screen turns on and reveals a bald man that has a beard around his face. "Good morning and welcome students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of the school and you are the best and brightest duelist in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course." Sheppard said as he let out a chuckle that made everyone also chuckle.

==Time Skip==

"Well Syrus, I'm in Slifer red." Jaden said as he checked his PDA that he received from the school. He and Syrus were sitting at the stone decoration at the main entrance.

"Me too Jay!" Syrus as he also check his PDA. "Where's your brother Jaden and what dorm is he."

"He said that he needs to meet someone first and he was Slifer red also. He said that it was something to do with our uniforms." Jaden said and Syrus realizes something.

"So, that's why we are red uniform." Syrus said.

"Please don't tell me that you realize that now." A voice said and the two turn their attention to that voice and saw Misawa standing in front of them with yellow blazer uniform. Jaden just gave Bastion a fake glare.

"Hey I resent that! You think that I'm color blind?" Jaden asked with a mocking glare.

"Actually no I didn't. Are you color blind?" Bastion asked with amuse look on his face.

"No I doubt that." Jaden said as he let out a chuckle and Bastion started to walk away. "See ya at the dorms."

"I doubt that. You're dorm is way over there." Bastion said as he pointed. A silhouette of a small building was seen.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was standing in front of Chancellor Sheppard in his office. He was wearing a Slifer Uniform.

"Well, Naruto I'm glad you came to see me." Sheppard said and Naruto just nodded his head at headmaster.

"Yes, it been a long time since I last saw you Mr Sheppard." Naruto said. The two had met in small tournament 2 years ago which Naruto won the tournament.

"I'm surprise you decided to enroll the Academy Naruto. After all you received many offer to join the Pro League." Sheppard said with a chuckle.

"Well I still want a normal school life and besides I need to watch out for my little brother after all and that's why requested to be in the Slifer dorm, remember." Naruto said and head master just chuckle at him.

"Anyway, why are you here Naruto? I'm sure that there's a reason you're here." Sheppard asked and Naruto face turn serious.

"I'm sure that Kaiba already told one of my other reasons that I'm here." Naruto said and this causes Sheppard to turn serious as well. Naruto was working under Kaiba and that's how he was able to receive the prototype of the Sychron Summoning deck and as well as he was prodigy in Dueling. He was able to defeat Seto Kaiba in a private duel two times which was a real shock Blue Eyes White Dragon user.

"Yes, the students have been disappearing for some unknown reason. That's the reason why Mr. Seto wanted you to investigate and try to solve this." Sheppard said and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah and I need you to allow me to investigate around campus if ever something happen like that." Naruto said and Sheppard nodded in understanding.

"Very well, please give me your PDA." Sheppard said and Naruto handed him his PDA. Sheppard grabbed the PDA and started to press something in the PDA. Naruto knew that maybe some kind of secret code.

"Here you go Naruto." Sheppard said as he handed back the PDA. Naruto grabbed the PDA and notice his picture that said 'ALL ACCESS' besides it. "Now you have authorization that you have all Access within the Academy." Sheppard said and Naruto nodded at him.

"Thanks Mr. Sheppard." Naruto said and Sheppard nodded at him. Naruto was about to leave when suddenly Sheppard called him.

"Naruto." Sheppard said and Naruto turns back his attention to him and Naruto caught something that Sheppard thrown. He opens his hand and saw it was a key and a piece of folded paper.

" already send your other stuff at the hidden passage at the Slifer dorm. I hope I get see your project first." Sheppard said as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto just smirk at him and nodded before he left the Office.

"Now to head back to the dorm." Naruto said as he made his way back to the dorm. He passes through the Obelisk arena when suddenly he heard voices coming from it.

"Cut it you two." A voice shouted. Naruto curiosity got of him and look at one of the entrances of the arena and saw that Jaden with Syrus along with three Obelisk student.

"I mean he was able to beat Crowler legendary monster. That would take some skills." One of the voices said and Naruto looks who it was and saw it was Chazz Princeton.

"You got that right." Jaden said confidently.

"Or is it pure luck. I say we find out" Chazz said.

"Bring it." Jaden said as the two stare at each other. Naruto was about to step inside when suddenly saw two new students enter the Arena and they were two girls. Naruto presume they were Obelisk after all girls in this academy are automatically Obelisk blue. Naruto looks closely and his eyes widen in shock as he recognizes one the girls.

'_It can't be…there's no way she's here.'_ Naruto thought as memories in the past is coming back to haunt him.

"Chazz, what are you doing." The girl in crimson hair said. Chazz looks at the girl with a grin on his face.

"AH, Alexis and Natsumi. Are you two gonna watch me thrash this slifer loser?" Chazz said and Naruto eyes widen in shock after hearing the girls names.

'_Damn it! She is here!" _Naruto mentally shouted in his mind as his anger started to control on him but he took a deep breath to calm down before his face change into a blank expression. He saw Chazz and his friends left the arena. He decided to enter the Arena now.

"You two should be going now to get on time on the Slifer welcome party." Natsumi said to Jaden and Syrus.

"JADEN! SYRUS!" Naruto called causing everyone to turn around saw Naruto approaching them. Naruto caught Natsumi eyes widen in shock when she saw him but ignored it and approaches the two slifers.

"Hey bro! What took you so long?" Jaden asked and Naruto just smiled at him.

"I had to talk Chancellor Sheppard." Naruto said to him and this caught everyone looks at him confuse.

"Why do you need to?" Syrus asked and Naruto just ruffle the short boy hair making him pout at him.

"Don't worry it was just a small talk. Well we better get going now." Naruto said and the two nodded at him. Before they left the arena but Jaden suddenly stops on his tracks causing the two stop also. Jaden looks back at Alexis and Natsumi.

"By the way I didn't get your names." Jaden asked. Alexis and Natsumi smiled at him.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said.

"Natsumi Namikaze." Natsumi said then she looks at Naruto and saw that Naruto was glaring at her that causes her to flinch from that look.

"Well I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my brother Naruto and my friend Syrus." Jaden said and Alexis looks at them with confuse look on her face.

"You two don't seem look resemble anything at all." Alexis said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I'm his adopted brother and a proud one too." Naruto said and Naruto looks at Natsumi to look depress as she heard those words that made Naruto smirk a little.

"Let's go you two." Naruto and others left, leaving only Natsumi and Alexis on the arena. Alexis turns to Natsumi and saw the depress look on her face.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" Alexis asked with a concern look on her face. Natsumi snapped out from her depression and shook her head and gave Alexis a smile but it was force one.

"Nothing's wrong Alexis." Natsumi said but Alexis knew that there's something wrong. "Anyway we better get going also." Natsumi went ahead of Alexis and Alexis looks at Natsumi with a concern look on her face.

'_What wrong with you Natsumi?' _Alexis thought. She was really concern about her best friend sudden change.

==Time Skip==

Jaden, Naruto and everyone else were relaxing at the room. Jaden and Syrus introduce Chumley to Naruto and they became quick friends. Naruto was supposed to sleep in a different room but Naruto just decided to move in Jaden room since he was alone in his room anyway.

"Man, I'm already full from all those fried shrimp." Jaden said. Naruto was reading a book, Syrus was making tea and Chumley was trying to sleep.

"Here you go Naruto." Syrus said as he handed the tea. Naruto thank Syrus and accepted the tea. Syrus given Jaden his tea and left Chumley tea on the table since he said he didn't want any of it. Just moments later Jaden PDA rang. Jaden opens it and saw an incoming voice message and reveals video of Chazz.

**"****Don't think you're off the hook, Slacker. Tonight at Midnight we duel at the Duel Arena. Winners get the loser's best card."**

"Man, that guy really wanna beat you Jaden." Syrus said and Jaden had a grin on his face.

"I'm so in! Let's go Sy!" Jaden said as moves out from his seat and grabbed his deck and duel disk.

"You do know that that the arena is off limit at this hour right? If the security campus saw you two then you're both in big trouble." Naruto explained the two. Jaden and Syrus look at him with wide eyes in what they just heard now.

"Really?" Jaden asked and Naruto just raised a brow at him.

"Do you think I would lie to you Jaden?" Naruto asked and Jaden just pouted at him. He knew that Naruto was right, the blond would never lie to him.

"But I wanna duel him!" Jaden whine and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you guys." Naruto said and Jaden eyes lit up like a child while Syrus look at him confuse.

"How are you going to do that Naruto?" Syrus asked and Naruto just raised a brow at him until he realize that forgot tell Syrus something.

"I forgot tell something about me didn't I?" Naruto said and Syrus continues to look confuse. "Well Syrus I'm a Psychic Duelist. I can bring any duel monster to life." Naruto explained and Syrus eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"Really?" Syrus asked and Naruto pulls out card from his deck and reveals to be Crystal Kuriboh card.

"Come out Crystal Kuriboh." Naruto said and then the card glow bright for a few seconds and suddenly a small brown creature with a green gem on the forehead reveals itself.

"AHH!" Syrus screamed in shock as he saw the monster before him. Naruto pet the creature and they could hear it pur.

"Come on Syrus, it won't hurt you." Naruto said. Syrus snapped out from his shock and slowly approaches the creature. He hastily extends his arm towards the creature and started to pat it. To his surprise the creature likes it and flew into Syrus head.

"See there's nothing to be afraid off." Naruto said and Syrus nodded at him.

"Let's go already! I wanna duel Chazz now!" Jaden said and the two slifer nodded at him.

"Hey Chumley, you coming?" Syrus asked.

"No thanks." Chumley said in a grumpy tone. Syrus looks at Naruto and he just shrugged at him. The trio left the dorm and headed to the arena.

=At the Arena==

The trio arrived at the Arena and Jaden was ready to duel.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Syrus said and Jaden just shrugged at him.

"Hey, when someone challenge you to a duel. You accept it." Jaden said then the trio finally arrived at the Arena and saw Chazz and lackey waiting there.

Chazz watch as Jaden walks to the other side of the field. "You showed up after all." Jaden just smirked at him.

"You know I never back down from a challenge." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk.

"Just prepare your best card." Chazz said as he activated his duel disk also.

"I hope you do too." Jaden said.

"DUEL!"

CHAZZ: 4000

JADEN: 4000

"I'll start!" Chazz said then he draws a card. "I summon **Reborn Zombie** (1000/1600) in defense mode." A zombie monster appeared in Chazz zone. "Then I place a card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said with a smirk. "Make your move, Slacker!"

"My move, draw!" Jaden said and looks at his hand. "I play Polymerization and I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!** (2100/1200)." Jaden said and the Flame Wingman appeared in the field.

Chazz has a smirk on his face. "I activated the trap card **Cthonian Polymer.**" Chazz said as he reveal his trap card making Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, crap." Naruto said and Syrus looks at him confuse.

"What's wrong Naruto? What does that card do?" Syrus asked. Naruto was about to answer when suddenly another voice interrupted them.

"I knew I heard something suspicious." A voice said and two turns around and saw Natsumi and Alexis approaches them. Naruto eyes widen in shock when he saw the two but quickly hide it with a blank look on his face.

"Why guys dueling at this hour?" Alexis asked and Naruto just pointed his thumb at Chazz.

"That ego head wanted to challenge my brother and my brother accepted the duel." Naruto explained as he looks at Alexis and clearly ignoring Natsumi presence.

"Anyway, what so bad about that card?" Syrus asked.

"That trap card allows to user gain control of the opponent fusion monster by tributing a monster of his own." Naruto explained and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"That means-"

"Yeah, big trouble for Jaden." Naruto said as he observed the battle.

Chazz monster was gone and Flame Wingman change to Chazz side with a demonic look on its face.

"Well I summon** Elemental Hero Clayman** (800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn." Jaden said as large warrior appeared on Jaden side of the field.

"My turn slacker." Chazz said as he drew his card. " I summon **Cthonian soldier** (1200/1400) in attack position." A black armored soldier appeared at field. "Now I attack with Flame Wingman." Flame Wingman body was covered with fire and charges at Clayman and destroyed him. "Now Flame Wingman effects activated. When a monster is destroyed that monster atk points will inflict with your life points.

CHAZZ: 4000

JADEN: 3200

"Now attack with Cthonian soldier directly!" Chazz shouted and Cthonian soldier slash Jaden.

CHAZZ: 4000

JADEN: 2000

"Then I end with 1 face down. Your move Slacker." Chazz sneered at Jaden. Naruto glares at Chazz for insulting Jaden.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Naruto as he started to leak out some killing intent and towards Chazz.

"C-C-Calm down, Naruto" Syrus said as he tried to calm the blond down. Naruto listened to Syrus request and took a deep breath to calm down.

"My move!" Jaden said as he draw his card. " I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (1600/1200) in attack mode." A blue and yellow warrior appeared in the field. "Sparkman attack Cthonian soldier!" Jaden commanded and Sparkman released a thunder attack from the palm of its hand and destroyed the monster.

CHAZZ: 3600

JADEN: 2000

"Nice going Slacker. You activated my monster effect. When he gets destroyed the damage I received to life points from that battle gets back to you." Chazz said with a smirk on his face.

CHAZZ: 3600

JADEN: 1600

"Man this is bad." Syrus said.

"The battle is not over until one of them hits 0." Naruto said

"Bad, your brother is bad situation you know." Alexis said and Naruto turn his attention to her.

"But in a duel there's always a card that can turn this thing around. No matter how bad the situation is. You shouldn't give up." Naruto said to Alexis before returning his attention back to the duel.

"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"This is the end Slacker." Chazz said as he draw his card. "Attack Flame Wingman!"

"I activate the trap card Mirror gate!" Jaden said as he reveal his trap card. Chazz eyes widen in shock when he saw this while Naruto had grin on his face. "This card causes our monster to switch places which mean that Flame Wingman is back to my side." Jaden explained. Sparkman and Flame Wingman changes places and the two clashes one against another and Flame Wingman destroyed Sparkman.

CHAZZ: 3100

JADEN: 1600

"You know the drill. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster then you take damage equal to atk point that monster was destroyed." Jaden said and Chazz was hit by lighting.

CHAZZ: 1500

JADEN: 1600

"You'll pay for that." Chazz said and grabbed one the cards in his hands. "I play the card Chthonian Blast. This card is activated when my monster is destroyed. I can destroyed one your monster then you take damage equal to half of its Atk power." Chazz explained. Flame Wingman is destroyed in the field.

CHAZZ: 1500

JADEN: 550

"Now use the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back one monster from the graveyard and I call Chthonian Soldier." The Chthonian soldier appeared once again. "Don't worry he won't be there for long. I sacrifice him to summon **Mefist the Infernal General** (1800/1700) to the field!" Chazz said and Chthonian Soldier disappeared in particle of lights and was created into black armor man with giant axe in its hand and was sitting on a horse.

"You're dead, Slacker. On my next turn it's over!" Chazz sneered as he let out a laugh.

"The duel isn't over until the life points hits 0. My move draw!" Jaden said as he draw his card. His eyes widen in shock and grin appeared on his face.

"Alright! Now I-"

"GUYS! The Campus security guards is coming!" Natsumi shouted and Jaden is widen in shock and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto do it!" Jaden said and Naruto nodded at him and pulls out his card.

"Go Crystal Kuriboh!" Naruto said and the card flashes in bright light that blinded everyone. After the light was gone everyone opened their eyes and saw Crystal Kuriboh appeared before them.

"What the hell?" Chazz said with shock look on his face.

"Crystal Kuriboh, can you scare the guards off?" Naruto asked and Crystal Kuriboh nodded at him and flew out to the Duel Arena Exit. Soon they could hear screams coming from the guards.

"MONSTER!"

"SAVE ME!"

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they heard the screams of the guards.

"Wow, that Kuriboh can sure scare them." Syrus said.

"Ditto" Natsumi said.

"Now let's finish the duel" Jaden said and everyone turn back to the duel. "You know Chazz you said that I'm finish right?" Jaden asked and Chazz just sneered at him.

"Got that right, Slacker. You have no more monster and my monster has a piercing effect, So whatever monster you have there. It won't help." Chazz said arrogantly.

"I have disagree with that." Jaden said with a smirk on his face. "I play the magic card. Monster Reborn!"

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted in shock.

"And I bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said and Flame Wingman appeared at the field once again. "Now destroy his monster. Sky Diving Scorch!" Flame Wingman body was covered with flames and jumps into the air and dives down towards Chazz monster. An explosion was created when the impact was made.

CHAZZ: 1200

JADEN: 550

"Thanks to my Flame Wingman special effect you're finish!" Jaden said.

CHAZZ: 0

JADEN: 550

"That's game!" Jaden said as he did his signature pose. Chazz looks up and glare at him.

"You're just lucky that's all!" Chazz shouted at Jaden and he just shrugged at him.

"Lucky or not. I win the duel but I won't accept your card. But if you want to duel again. I'll be happy to accept it." Jaden said with a grin on his face. Chazz got up and left the arena with grumpy mood with his lackey following him.

"Now let's get out of here!" Alexis said and everyone nodded at her and left the Arena.

==Outside the Arena==

"Man that was a sweet duel" Jaden said with grin on his face.

"Yeah, I thought would lose. But you won!" Syrus said happily. Then suddenly they heard noises. They turn to where it was coming from and saw Crystal Kuriboh was approaching them.

"Crystal Kuriboh!" Naruto said as he catches Crystal Kuriboh.

"Thanks a lot Crystal Kuriboh I own you a favor." Jaden said as he petted Crystal Kuriboh head.

"Kuri, Kuri!" Crystal Kuriboh chirped happily before he disappeared in small particles of light.

"How did Naruto make that Kuriboh come to life?" Alexis asked. Jaden looks at Naruto and saw that the blond just sigh and nodded at him before turns back his attention to Alexis and Natsumi.

"Well, my brother here. Is a Psychic duelist. He has the ability to materialize any duel monster to life." Jaden explained and this causes the two girls eyes widen in shock.

"When did you have that ability? I don't remember you having that ability, brother." Natsumi said and her eyes widen in shock in what she just said and quickly covered her mouth. Everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing her words except for Naruto who just gave her a glare that her flinch.

"I'm not your brother anymore Natsumi…Not anymore." Naruto said coldly to her. Everyone was surprised at Naruto sudden change of attitude.

"Whoa, there bro. What's with the sudden change?" Jaden asked and Naruto let out a sigh. He knew that he couldn't hide it any longer.

"Sorry, I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said as he started to walk away but then Natsumi suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Brother please I-"

SMACK!

Everyone eyes widen in shock in what Naruto just did. He just slapped her sister across the face. Natsumi was on the ground and looks up at Naruto and saw that he was glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Don't ever call me your brother again. You and that family and have neglected me for too long. You are not my sister and I'm not the son of those two and to answer your question when I got my Psychic powers. Is the day when I run away from that hell home." Naruto said with an icy cold tone that would made anyone flinch. Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing those words and bowed her head in shame. With no more words to be said Naruto left, leaving Natsumi and the others.

Today was a bad day to him.

**AN:HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER. I BASE THIS CHAPTER ON THE EXACT EPISODE 2 IN YU GI OH GX! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMMING OR IT WILL BE REPORTED!**

**REBORN 123 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:HELLO EVERYONE REBORN 123 HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

Chapter 3

A week has passed since that Duel with Jaden and Chazz and discovery of Naruto true identity. Naruto explained to Jaden that he was the biological son of two powerful duelists name Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He explained to his friends that he was neglected by his parents for his younger sister causing him to run away. Jaden and his friends were shock in hearing his story and fully realize his situation and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Naruto told them to keep it a secret and they agreed to it which Naruto was really thankful. Now Naruto, Jaden and his friends were class with Crowler as the prof for this time and Alexis was just done answering Crowler question.

"Well done Alexis. I should expect no less from top student from Obelisk blue." Crowler praised Alexis.

"It wasn't really that hard." Alexis said before she taken her seat. Crowler looks around to be asked next. He look at the Slifer section and saw that something really irriates him. He saw Naruto asleep.

"NARUTO YUKI!" Crowler shouted causing some students to jump from their seats while Naruto slowly wakes up from his sleep. Naruto let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked as he looks at Crowler and saw that he was glaring at him.

"Well since you were asleep in class. Please tell us about what is field spell is?" Crowler asked. He never saw that above the Obelisk place. Natsumi was glaring at Crowler.

"Sure, no problem." Naruto said as he stands up. "A field spell is obviously affects the duel field. There are many kinds of field spell like Umi, which increases the atk and def power of aqua based monster while it reduces pyro and machine type monsters. My favorite one is the skyscraper. Where only Elemental Heroes only ones that receive major power up like the power to defeat your monster." Naruto ended with a smirk on his face. Everyone in class was looking at him with wide eyes as he was able to explain the field spells while Crowler was looking at him with anger in hearing his lose against Jaden.

"You know Mr. Crowler. Being a Slifer doesn't mean that we are weak. After all two slifers were able to beat you and also I did beat you with one turn." Naruto said with a grin on his face and this causes the male Obelisk to look at him with anger while the Slifers were looking at Naruto like he was some kind of their leader.

'_I WILL MAKE SURE TO EXPEL YOU AND YOUR BROTHER EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" _Crowler mentally shouted, vowing to get vengeance at the blond.

==Lunch Time==

"That's a crazy thing you did Naruto." Syrus said to Naruto. They were currently at the school store and they just brought bunch of sandwiches.

"Well, it's obvious that he was picking on the Slifers and one the things I hate are bullies." Naruto as he took a bite of his ramen sandwich.

"I agree with you bro but I think Crowler is gonna get back at you." Jaden said.

"Let him try and we'll see who gets the last laugh." Naruto snorted as he proceeds to eat his food. After they were done eating and the bell rang. They quickly run towards their next class.

==Time Skip==

It was gym class and Naruto was late since he decided to have a small nap. He makes his way to the locker room and saw Syrus with a letter. He tipped toe quietly to the small boy. When he was close his enough he quickly snatch it.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Syrus whined. Naruto just ignored him and started to read the letter. When he finished he frowned at this.

"Dude, this letter is a trick." Naruto said and Syrus looks at him confused.

"What do mean? It's a love letter met for you and it was written by Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus said and Naruto just frowned at him.

"Syrus, I haven't spoken for her within a week and look at time of the meeting." Naruto said as he pointed out the location on the letter. "This is at the girls' dorm so obviously a trick to lure me into a trap." Naruto said to Syrus before he handed back the letter. "I'll see you later Syrus." With that Naruto left the room, leaving Syrus alone. Syrus looks at the letter again.

'_I think I need to make sure of this'_ Syrus thought.

==Time Skip at the Girls Dorm==

"Can you believe that Naruto guy?" a woman asked as she bathed in a hot tub.

"I know." said a different girl also bathing in the hot tub. "That was totally rude the way he spoke to Dr. Crowler." She turned to face the third person bathing in the hot tub and asked, "Don't you agree Alexis, Natsumi?"

"Well I say, Crowler got what he deserved anyway." Natsumi said and Mindy and Jasmine looks at her confuse. "He did have a point. It was not right to pick on someone just because of their rankings."

"And also Naruto was able to beat Crowler in one turn and his brother Jaden was also beaten Crowler." Alexis pointed out. "Besides I think it was cool in what he did in class."

"What do mean by that?" Jasmine asked and before they heard a scream from outside.

"It's a boy!" a girl shrieked from outside the bathhouse. Mindy, Jasmine, Natsumi and Alexis quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies before rushing outside. When Alexis saw who the boy that was caught and tied up by the girls was, she was shocked and temporally speechless.

"What are you doing here Syrus?" Mindy demanded an answer.

"I came to ask Alexis a question!" Syrus said in distress tone as he held his eyes closed. "I didn't know that the Obelisk Blue Girl s Dorm bathed at this hour, I swear!"

"Leave him to me, Jazz, and Mindy." Alexis said. The other girls were about to complain, but stopped and ran away upon seeing Alexis's and Natsumi's cold glare. "Follow us." Syrus walked until he stood in front of a door. Individually, Alexis, Natsumi, Jasmine, and Mindy walked in, and then they came back out fully clothed. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well I saw this letter in my locker and it was address to Naruto with your name on it." Syrus explained as he gives the letter to Alexis. The girls eye widen upon discovering this. Alexis grabbed the letter and started reading it.

"This isn't me. I never send a letter to him and this isn't my penmanship." Alexis said and Syrus let out a sigh.

"So Naruto said was true. I should have listens to him." Syrus said as he let out a sigh.

"But you're still in trouble you know." Natsumi said and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"You still trespassed at the girls dorm which is a major offense." Mindy said with a smirk on her face. Syrus had a horrified look on his face.

"But that means-"Syrus didn't finish because he was too scared in what will come out from his mouth and the girls nodded in confirmation. Syrus dropped his head in defeat in hearing this and suddenly Alexis had an idea.

"I think I have an idea to save you from your trouble, Syrus." Alexis said and everyone looks at her confuse.

"What do mean by that Alexis?" Natsumi asked and Alexis has a smirk on her face.

"Natsumi, would you like to have tag team duel with the Yuki's brothers."

==With Naruto==

"Finally! A few more steps to go and the D wheel project is finish!" Naruto said happily as he was walking back to his dorm. He was completely happy today. "Maybe I should make Jaden also. After all he is my little brother." When he was to reach to his room. The door suddenly burst opened and saw Jaden had a panic look on his face.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw the concern look on his little brother face.

"NARUTO, SYRUS IS IN BIG TROUBLE!"

==Time Skip==

Naruto and Jaden were heading to the girls dorm via boat. Naruto let out frustrated sigh.

"That idiot, I told him it was a trap." Naruto said and Jaden looks at him confuse.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"A letter was found on Syrus locker and I was able to see it also. I told Syrus that it was a trap but looks like he wanted to make sure of it." Naruto said and Jaden just nodded at him and started keep peddling towards the dorm. When they arrived at the girls dorm. They saw Natsumi and Alexis standing waiting there with Mindy and Jasmine behind them with Syrus tied up.

"So you two finally arrived." Alexis said. Natsumi looks uncomfortably at Naruto gaze towards them. Naruto and Jaden steps out from the boat and looks at them with serious look on their faces.

"We're here, so release our friend already." Naruto said as he glares at them.

"Now hold on, your friend here trespassed at the girls dorm, which is a major offense." Alexis said.

"And now you two are trespassing also, which mean you both are in trouble as he is. If you don't us to tell on you then listen to Alexis." Jasmine said and Naruto just send a glare at the girl that made her flinch slightly from that glare.

"So, who are we going to settle this?" Jaden asked and Alexis smirked at them.

"A tag duel, you win, you all walk away free but lose we'll report you all to the authorities." Alexis said and Jaden has a smirk on his face.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's get started." Jaden said and Naruto looks at Alexis with narrowed eyes.

"Who is your partner?" Naruto asked and Alexis pointed at Natsumi.

"Her" Alexis said to Naruto and the blond male narrowed his eyes at Alexis before at Natsumi, who flinches from one of his glares.

"…Fine." Was the only thing that Naruto responded to Alexis.

==Time Skip==

After retrieving two more boats, Jaden and Naruto were on two and other side were Alexis and Natsumi.

"Now, here how it works" Alexis said as she activated her duel disk and the others did the same. "We all have 8000 life points and I will take the first turn then Naruto then Natsumi and finally Jaden. Are we clear?" Alexis asked and he got nods of confirmation from everyone. "Okay let's start"

"DUEL!"

Naruto/Jaden- 8000

Alexis/ Natsumi -8000

"Alright." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode" a red-headed ballerina appeared on the field "Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My move, draw!" Naruto said as he draws his card. I set one monster facedown and place one card facedown and end my turn" one card appeared on the Spell zone and one appeared on the Monster zone.

"I'm next!" Natsumi said as she draws her card. "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack position." A beautiful purple dragon appeared on the field. "Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Jaden said as he draws his card. "I summon elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense position and end my turn." Jaden said as Clayman appeared on the field on defense position.

"I see that you have the same deck as that bastard father of yours Natsumi." Naruto said to Natsumi.

"He still is your father, brother." Natsumi said softly to Naruto and the blond just glare at her.

"What is he talking about?" Alexis asked to Jaden.

"It's not my place to say it." Jaden said to Alexis and Alexis looks at her best friend with a concern look on her face.

"Natsumi" Alexis said softly before turning her attention back to the duel." I draw!" Alexis said as she drew a card. "I summon Cyber tutu (1000/1000) to the field. " A ballerina with a white tutu appeared on the field. " I attack your face down monster with Etoile Cyber." Etoile Cyber headed directly towards the face down monster and reveal to be a white wolf

It was Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter.

"I use Ryko effect, when this monster is flip I send three cards on the top of my deck and destroyed one card on the field." Naruto said as he places the three top cards to the graveyard. "And I destroy Cyber tutu!" Naruto said and Alexis gasped in hearing this and Cyber tutu disappeared from the field while Ryko was destroyed by Etoile Cyber.

"I end my turn." Alexis said as she looks at Naruto.

"Man, I didn't know that you would use your other deck, bro!" Jaden said and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Well it is from my best friend after all, Jaden" Naruto said to him and looks back at Alexis. "Draw" Naruto said as he drew his card. " I use the spell card Solar Recharge. I discard 1 lightsworn monster from my hand and draw two more cards." Naruto as he drew two more cards. "Next I play Hymn of Light. I sacrifice Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon from hand to special summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons (2500/2400)" A blue dragon with angelic wings appeared on the field." Now I use one of her special effects. I choose her 3rd effect. I can add 1 light monster from the graveyard and back to my hand." Naruto said as he brings back Ryko back to his hand."

"Now Saffira! Attack Etoile Cyber!" Naruto said and Saffira charges at Etoile Cyber.

"Trap card activate! Doble Passe." Alexis said as the facedown reveals itself. "This changes your attack into a direct attack and this causes my monster to you also." Naruto and Jaden eyes widen in surprise in hearing this. Saffira headed directly at Alexis and delivered a powerful punch to the duel disk

Alexis/ Natsumi – 5500

"Now my monster attacks you and when my Etoile Cyber attacks directly her atk points increase by 600 (atk : 1800)" Alexis explained then Etoile Cyber charges at Naruto and kicks him in the chest.

Naruto/Jaden – 6200

"You would sacrifice your lifepoints to save your monster?" Naruto asked and Alexis just stare at him.

"I'm a duelist. I can sacrifice some lifepoints to attack yours." Alexis said and Naruto just smirked at her.

"You're really different Alexis." Naruto muttered. "I place a facedown monster and end my turn."

"Draw!" Natsumi said as she draws her card. "I use the spell card Ancient rule. This allows me to special summon 1 level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. I special summon the all mighty RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! (2400/2000)" Natsumi said

"WHAT!" The brothers shouted and a Black Dragon with red eyes appeared on the field and let out a threatening roar.

"Woah, that's one sweet card!" Jaden grinned as he saw the dragon appeared before him.

"She has the legendary red eyes black dragon!" Syrus asked in shock.

"Natsumi deck is contained with dragons. She a par with Alexis." Jasmine said.

"So better start packing now because you and friends will go bye-bye" Mindy said to Syrus. The short boy looks at the duel with a worried look on his face.

"Damn she brought out that damn thing already." Naruto growled as he saw the dragon before him.

"Now I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode." Natsumi said then a blue dragon with a long mouth appeared before them. "Now I activate my face down card. Dragon's Rage. During battle. When one my dragons attacks a defense monster and my dragon has higher atk points than the def points then it inflict the difference as Battle Damage to you." Natsumi explain to them. "Now Red eyes Black Dragon attack Clayman!" Natsumi said as Red eyes let out a roar and created a black orb in it's mouth and fires it towards Clayman.

"TRAP ACTIVATED! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This trap card allows me negate one of your attacks once per turn and it returns back to its original position." Naruto explained as one of the face down on his side reveals itself. An iron scarecrow appeared before Clayman and protected it. The card returns to its original form.

"Thanks for the save bro." Jaden said as he gave Naruto a thumb up and Naruto nodded at him. Natsumi looks at them with jealously in her eyes.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Natsumi said.

"My turn!" Jaden said as he draws his card. "I play polymerization and combine Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!" Jaden said as Clayman leaps to the air with Sparkman his side and two combine into a giant warriror wearing a yellow armor and was surrounded with lightning appeared before them.

"Now I play the spell card H-Heated Heart. This allows me to give monster a 500 attack points for this turn. (2400-2900) "Jaden said and Thunder Giant was covered with flame aura "Now I use his special effect. By discard 1 card to target 1face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card and destroy that target. I choose Red eyes black Dragon!" Jaden said and Natsumi eyes widen in shock.

"What!" Natsumi shouted.

"Now go Thunder Giant!" Thunder Giant shot lightning from his hands and destroyed Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now I attack your Spear Headed Dragon!"

"TRAP ACTIVATE! Mirror Force!" Natsumi shouted as she reveals her trap card. "This destroy all the monsters on my opponent side of the field that are in Attack position!" A barrier was created from the card and when Thunder Giant crashes to it. The barrier shattered and shot beams towards Thunder Giant and Saffira were destroyed.

"I summon Burstinatrix (1200/800) in defense position and end my turn" Jaden said as Burstinatrix appeared in the field in a defense position. "I have to say Natsumi. You got some sweet moves." Jaden praised Natsumi and Natsumi just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Hero-boy." Natsumi said.

"My turn, Draw!" Alexis said as she draws her card. "Now I activated the spell card Pot of Greed to let my draw two more cards." Alexis said as she drew two more cards. "Then I activate Shield Crash to destroy one defensive monster on the field and I choose your face down Monster. Naruto" Alexis and the facedown monster shattered to pieces. "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon. I can choose to destroy one of spell of traps on the field. " A violet wind happened and destroyed one of Naruto facedown card and reveals to be his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader (2100/800)!" Then a grey skinned woman with futuristic glasses over her eyes appeared before them.

"Now I equip her with the magic card Ritual Weapon. This gives my monster 1500 points to it's attack points. (ATK: 2100-3600) Now I attack Naruto directly!" Alexis said as Cyber blader charges at Naruto and delivered a powerful kick to him that causes his boat to shake a little.

Naruto/ Jaden – 2600

"No!" Syrus said as he saw the Yuki's Life points were down.

"Alright! Way a go Alexis!" Jasmine cheered

"The boys are down for the count." Mindy said.

"I place on card face down and end my turn. Impressed so far boys?" Alexis asked and she heard chuckle. She looks confuse and saw that Naruto was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked and Naruto stops laughing and gave her one of his famous foxy grin that made have small red marks on her cheeks when saw that smiles.

"Because I never seen someone like you before Alexis. I have to admit you are one heck of a duelist. You and Natsumi are not like the other arrogant Obelisks. You have a great drive when comes to dueling. Maybe I should take you more serious." Naruto said and Alexis narrowed eyes when she heard his words.

"What do mean by that?" Alexis asked.

"I'll show you, DRAW!" Naruto said as he draws his card. "I play the Spell card Pot of Greed to Draw to more cards!" Now I play the spell card Cards of destructions! We discard the cards in our hands and draw new cards with the same amount we discarded." Naruto discards in his cards and draws new set of cards.

Naruto looks at his hands and suddenly he heard a roar he looks at his cards and saw it was Judgement Dragon in his hands. He knew that roar. It was telling him to summon him to the field. "Looks like this duel is about to end."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked and Naruto has a smirk on his face.

"Now I have 4 different Lightsworn Monster to my graveyard. I can Special Summon this card. COME OUT JUDGEMENT DRAGON (3000/3000)!" Naruto shouted as he slams the card to his Monster zone on his Duel Disk. Then the sky opened up a reveals a Giant grey Dragon. Everyone eyes widen in shock as it slowly descend down to the water.

"Now I use it's special effect. I give 1000 of my life points. I can destroy every single card on the field." Naruto explained and this causes Alexis and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this.

Naruto/ Jaden – 1600

The dragon released a great roar and destroyed every single card on the field.

"Next I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Thuder Giant!" Naruto said and a shot of lightning happened and Thuder Giant appears back to the field. "I'm not done yet I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200) in attack position." Then a woman wearing a white armor with a shield and sword in her hand appeared in the field.

Alexis and Natsumi eyes widen in shock as they saw the three monsters looking at them and realize that they lost this duel.

"Like I said Alexis. This duel is over. We win. Now go everyone attack!" Naruto commanded and every single Monster attacks Alexis and Natsumi.

Alexis/ Natsumi - 0

Naruto/ Jaden – 1600 (Winner)

"And that's game!" Jaden and Naruto said in unison. Unknown to everyone that someone was watching the duel from the water. It was Crowler wearing a black underwater suit. He watching the whole duel and couldn't help but glare at Naruto and Jaden who had a smile and grin on their faces.

'_Next time! I will make sure that you slackers will be expelled!'_ Crowler thought as he started to think of a scheme again.

==Time Skip==

"Well we lost. So like we promise we won't tell anyone." Alexis said. Syrus cheered and hugged Jaden and Naruto.

"If you ask me, we should just turn them all of them anyway!" Jasmine snapped.

"I could tell that you and the girls blackmail us to go to the dorm and made us trespass." Naruto said to Jasmine and the girl glares at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasmine said as she glares at Naruto and the blond male just rolled his eyes.

"It's because we have proof that you black mail us. That invoice box you send. I can tell them to tell who said the message and also the stupid letter that Syrus has. I could use it as evidence that someone was setting up a trap for us." Naruto said then pulls out his PDA and show it to the girls. "Besides I have all Access pass. I could just tell them that these two were helping for some investigation." The girls looks at the PDA and saw Naruto picture that has 'ALL ACCESS' besides it that made the girl eyes widen in shock.

"How did you get an all Access?" Alexis asked.

"It's because I work of Kaiba, hell that guy wanted me to an Obelisk blue since I kick his ass twice in a duel." Naruto said and this causes everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted and Naruto covered his ears from the volume of their tone.

"Man, just chill out. It's a big deal." Naruto said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! You just told us you beaten one of the legendary duelists in world. I think you also met the king of games himself." Mindy said.

"I did" Naruto answered and this causes the girls and Syrus looks at him with wide eyes again. "I met him twice. Even Jaden met him and he gave a card to him while I received a deck from him." Naruto said and his eyes widen in realization in what he said.

"Aw Crap!" Naruto cursed.

"You mean to tell us that the King of Games himself gave you a deck?" Alexis asked with disbelieving eyes. Naruto started to sweat a little.

"How about we discuss this some other time? I'm sure it pretty late now." Naruto said as he tried to excuse himself and Alexis was giving him a cold glare with made him avoid eye contact with him.

"You promise?" Alexis asked with a glare that promise pain and Naruto just swallowed the lump on his throat and gave a nod at her.

"Promise, as long as you don't bring those two annoying friends of yours." Naruto said as he pointed at Jasmine and Mindy.

"HEY!" The girls shouted at him which he ignored.

"Fine, go now." Alexis said and the Naruto nodded at her before the Syrus start row but Jaden made him pause for a second.

"What's wrong Jay?" Syrus asked and Jaden smiled at him.

"Just wait a minute." Jaden said before looking at Natsumi. "Natsumi."

"Yeah?" Natsumi said as she looks at Jaden.

"You're a strong duelist Natsumi, even it was only two turns you got. You show just how strong you are. You got game." Jaden said and Natsumi eyes widen in surprise in hearing this. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"You too Jaden." Natsumi said to Jaden.

"Later, let's go Syrus." Jaden said and Syrus nodded at him and started rowing away.

The girls just look at them as they continue to watch them.

'_Even if they didn't win. I won't turn them in because they are interesting bunch of people especially Naruto'_ Alexis thought.

'_I promise that I will earn your forgiveness, Brother.'_ Natsumi thought as she watches her brother and his friends. Mindy and Jasmine looks at them with odd look on their faces.

_'__I never seen them like these before? I wonder…are they falling for those Slifers?'_ Jasmine thought.

**AN: I know many of you are surprise with Naruto sudden change of deck but trust me. it will be reveal in the next chapter about the lightsworn deck. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING OR IT WILL BE REPORTED!**

**REBORN 123 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HEY GUYS REBORN 123 IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE GREAT DELAY BECAUSE I HAVE A MASSIVE TON OF WORK ASSIGN TO ME IN SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THE NEW RESPONSIBILITY THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME WHICH IS MASSIVE SHIT FOR ME! ANYWAY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU GI OH

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"Okay, bro! Start talking now!" Jaden said with a serious tone. They finally arrived back at dorm. Jaden and Syrus were glaring at Naruto. Naruto let out a sigh and scratch the back of his neck.

"I guess you want to know how I met Yugi Moto himself." Naruto said and the two nodded at him. "Okay, but just swear that you won't tell this to anybody."

Syrus and Jaden looks at each other before looking back at Naruto and nodded at him. "Okay, I met Yugi when I was having a private duel against Kaiba and beating him the second time around-"

"Wait, you beat Kaiba Seto, TWICE!" Syrus asked with shock look on his face and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah and that was a good fight." Naruto said as he let out a chuckle before he continues. "Anyway, after my fight against Kaiba I met Yugi himself and he was interested in my dueling skill and challenge me into a duel." Naruto stated and this causes the two slifers to look at him with shock.

"What!" The two shouted in shock and Naruto just nodded at him.

"…How did go?" Jaden asked and Naruto let out sigh.

"I lost. He was able to summon his god card already on the 4TH turn I barely survive that turn." Naruto said.

"So you lost badly?" Syrus asked.

"Big time." Naruto stated and the two just nodded at him and pitied the blond.

"So where's the deck? Can we see it?" Syrus said with an excited look and Naruto shook his head as response.

"Sorry but I gave the deck to little Tsuki." Naruto said and Jaden was surprised in hearing this.

"You mean little sis has the deck! Since when?" Jaden asked. Tsuki is a 7 years old sister of Jaden Yuki and adopted sister of Naruto.

"A week before we left the academy. The cards has chosen her as their master, So basically Tsuki now is spell caster duelist." Naruto stated and this causes Jaden eyes widen in shock in hearing this,

"…I'm so having a duel against her when family day comes." Jaden said with excited look on his face. Naruto just chuckle at his adopted brother while Syrus just look at him with sweat drop.

"What else are you hiding?" Jaden asked. He wanted to know more about his adopted brother secrets.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow after we have breakfast. Now go to sleep" Naruto said with a commanding voice that made the boys follow it. Naruto let out a sigh and scratch his head.

"Today is one hectic night"

==Next Day==

"Where are we going Naruto?" Syrus asked. They were done eating their breakfast and Naruto was leading Jaden and Syrus to the deeper part of the forest.

" Just follow me." Naruto said and the two boys kept quiet until they were finally arrived in their destination. Naruto crunch down and remove some dirt of the ground and reveals a keyhole.

"Why is there a keyhole." Jaden asked but Naruto ignored it and insert a key that was hanging around his neck. When he turns the key the ground suddenly rise up and reveal a secret passage.

"Woah! A secret passage." Jaden said with a shock voice.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said as he enters the passage. The two quickly followed. When they all entered the passage it suddenly close.

"AHHHHH!" Syrus screamed like a little girl and jumps into Jaden arms.

"Chill Sy" Jaden said with a sweat drop. Naruto also sweat drop in seeing Syrus acting like a complete baby. He just let out a sigh and push something in the wall and suddenly light appeared before them and guided them to a path. Syrus finally calm down and Jaden puts him down.

"This way." Naruto said to them as he started to walk ahead and the two followed him again. When they reach the end of the passage all they saw darkness again.

"AW COME ON!" Syrus whine and Naruto just rolled his eyes and flip a switch that was near the wall. Suddenly lights started to appeared in the room that made Jaden and Syrus close their eyes for a few seconds. When they opened their eyes again and they were wide opened in what they saw.

"Woah" Jaden and Syrus said as they look around in awe. Everything was futuristic and very high tech. There were loads of gadgets scattered around the room. They also saw a giant screens computer with multiple monitors surrounding it but the thing that caught them in the eye was that something in the center of the room.

It was red motor that resembles Slifer the Sky Dragon and they notice that it has duel disk on it.

"Dude, what is this?" Jaden asked as he and Syrus approaches the motor and examine it. Naruto smiles and touches it.

"This, my friends is my latest project." Naruto said before turning to them with a grin. "I call this the Duel Runner or D-Wheels for short. Once this project is done any duelist can duel while riding on wheels." Naruto said and this causes Jaden and Syrus to look at him with wide eyes.

"No way!" The two said with shock voice and the blond just smirked at them.

"YES WAY! Imagine the world of Duel Monster evolve more revolutionary! You would see from your left to right, up and down and-"

"Bro, you're going way over speech again" Jaden said. This wasn't the first time Naruto did it. The last time Naruto continued his speech. Jaden fell asleep in Naruto entire speech.

Naruto stops and glares at Jaden.

"Ungrateful brat" Naruto muttered which just made Jaden and Syrus snickered.

"Anyway Naruto." Syrus said which made Naruto snap out from his thoughts. "How does this work?"

"Well it's not finish yet. The system still needs some test runs ." Naruto said as he let out a sigh.

"How about you ask Bastion? He's good at this stuff." Jaden suggested and Naruto rubbed his chin and thinks about it.

"…Sure, maybe he can help me." Naruto said as he nodded before turning back his attention to Jaden. "Well I told you my secret. Now are you all satisfied." He asked.

"Well, not much." Jaden said and Naruto looks at him confuse.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You still owe me a favor bro! You had been hiding this from me a long time! You owe me a favor!" Jaden said with a grin on his face and Naruto let out a sigh and scratch the back of his head,

"Alright, what do you want?" Naruto asked and Jaden pointed at the Duel Runner.

"You make me one of those and teach me!" Jaden said and Naruto just chuckle at his adopted brother request.

"I was planning to make one for you anyway." Naruto said before he looks at Syrus. "How about you Syrus? Want one?" Syrus shook his head as his response.

"No thanks, something tells me that I might have problem riding that kind of things in the future," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I understand man. So are we all clear now?" Naruto asked and the two nodded at him. "Okay, let's get out of here. Class is about to start." Naruto said Jaden groaned in annoyance.

"Aw, man another day in class!" Jaden whined and Naruto just rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of the Jaden collar jacket and started to drag him out of the room with Syrus following behind.

==Time Skip==

A week has passed since the incident in the girls dorm and Naruto revealing his secrets. Jaden Syrus and Chumley, who also now knows Naruto secrets mostly hangs out as they call it "Naruto Garage" which really annoyed the blond. The slifers most spend their time helping Naruto in his projects and sometimes Naruto would teach them some lessons to become a better duelist.

Also during those weeks Naruto would avoid, run away or in his term "tactical retreat" from Alexis and her company even he made a promise to tell her about how he gain the deck that he received from Yugi himself. He just didn't mention WHEN he will tell her. Naruto continues to avoid or run away from her in whenever she attempts to talk to him because he wants to avoid her at all cost.

Now Naruto and the gang are in the slifer dorm and getting ready for the test today.

"Well today is the promotional test." Naruto said as he looks at his deck before he put them in his holster. Naruto looks around the room and saw Syrus praying at picture at Slifer the Sky Dragon poster while Chumley and Jaden were still fast asleep. Naruto just sweat drop at the scene.

'_So much for being prepare'_ Naruto thought and saw that Syrus was done saying his prayer and tries to wake up Jaden.

"Jaden come on! Wake up!" Syrus said as he tries to wake up Jaden which didn't do much.

"Let him sleep Syrus. Little bro here is a heavy sleeper. Let's just save him a seat in class." Naruto stated and Syrus just look at Naruto for a few seconds and sigh in defeat before nodding at him.

"Alright let's go" Syrus said as they walk out from dorm and headed towards class while making their way to class Syrus decided to start a conversation with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Syrus said and Naruto turned his attention to Syrus. "Can you tell me about your past?" He asked and this causes Naruto to stop on his track and this causes Syrus to panic, thinking that he cross the line.

"S-S-Sorry, if you don't want to about it! It's alright" Syrus said with panic on his voice and look on his face. Naruto just place a hand on Syrus shoulder and this causes Syrus to look at him with fear on his eyes. Naruto looks at him with a serious look on his face which made Syrus skin turn pale.

"…Just promise me you won't tell anyone about our conversation not even Jaden. Got it?" Naruto said with serious tone and deep tone and Syrus nodded at him. Naruto released his hand from Syrus and the two started to walk.

"Well how should I start...My first years of my life was hell" Naruto said and this causes Syrus to look at him with wide eyes. "My biological parents. _Kushina Uzumaki_ and _Minato Namikaze_ never paid attention to me and Natsumi is a spoiled brat." Naruto said with venom as he spoke the names of his former parents and this really shock Syrus.

"What! But she doesn't look like any you said." Syrus said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be deceive by her looks and acts Syrus. That stupid girl was a good actor. She is spoiled little princess of those two idiotic parents. I was the better duelist than her and every time she lose to me. She would whine to her parents and they would force to give up some my cards and give it to her." Naruto said and Syrus was getting shock more and more by the seconds.

"…Why would they do that? Why can't they treat any of you like equal?" Syrus asked and the looks on tells that he was angry after hearing about Naruto biological parents. Naruto let out a sigh and scratch his head.

"…It's because of a prophecy." Naruto said and this causes Syrus to look at him confuse.

"A what?" Syrus said and Naruto just shook his head.

"It's nothing…hey the test is about start in 5 minutes" Naruto said and this causes Syrus to start panicking again.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Syrus said before he started running with Naruto behind him.

==In the classroom==

"All right class. The first part of the test is a written exam. You have 40 minutes to finish it…NOW START!" A man said. That man has long black hair and was wearing white long sleeve, black pants and black leather shoes. This man name is Professor Banner and he was holding a brown cat that was name Pharoah. Soon the students were starting the test and so far many of the students were struggling to solve each problem even the smart ones. After 10 minutes has passed. Banner observes the students and knew that they were struggling but he notice that Naruto was asleep.

Banner decided to approach him and wake him up. "Naruto" He called and Naruto eyes started to open and he let out a yawn and stretches his arms.

"Yo teach, is the test over?" Naruto asked and everyone in the room looks at him like he was crazy. Banner just gave him a smile.

"Not yet, Naruto but I think you finish the test after all a 100 item test is very hard with a very short amount of time you have." Banner said and Naruto just shrugged at him and gave him the paper.

"Already done after 5 minutes the test started." Naruto said and this causes everyone to look at him with shock look on their faces.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" One of the Obelisk students shouted. Naruto just ignored him and gave the paper to Banner. Banner just accepts the paper and scans it as he checks the answer. He was surprise when he was done.

"You have enough points to move to Obelisk blue with this score. All you have to do now is pass the practical test now." Banner said and this causes everyone to look at him shock but Naruto did something that surprises them more.

He laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" Naruto said as he laughs and everyone looks at him like he was crazy. After he was done laughing he wipes a tear away from his eyes and looks at Banner with a smile.

"Sorry Professor Banner but there's no way in hell that I'm ever going to join Obelisk blue. After all they are just butch of stuck up kids that only used their money and influence to move above the rank. Only few people in Obelisk blue deserve my respect but the rest of them…they are trash." Naruto stated and this cause majority amount of the Obelisk students to glare at him. The Slifer and Ra students were completely speechless and shock at the blond actions while Banner looks at him with interest. Naruto could feel the killing intent most of Obelisk students, which barely has any effect on him.

"YOU SLACKER! YOU SHOULD RESPECT US!" An Obelisk student said and Naruto turn around to face them.

"Respect is earned, not given. If any of you want me to respect any of you then prove it in the field, for me ranking means nothing if you can't prove it." Naruto stated and this hardens the glare majority of the Obelisk students.

"I'll be going now professor Banner." Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto, you could go ahead and good luck at the practical exams." Banner said and Naruto just nodded at him. While making his way up majority of the Obelisk students continues to glare at him and he didn't even give a second glance. Once Naruto left the room Banner still notice that the students were still glaring at the door were Naruto exit.

He let out a fake cough that causes the students to snap out from their thoughts and look at Banner, "You know there are only 20 minutes left students." Banner said and this causes everyone to panic and started to answer again and suddenly Jaden enters the room.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was currently now at the school rooftop waiting for the time to pass by since the practical exams is after lunch time. He summoned Jain to have a talk to him.

"It's been 3 years since he passed away Naruto-sama" Jain said and Naruto nodded and looks at the sky and closes his eyes as he tries to remember that day.

==Flash back==

_"Come on Naruto, we better get going." A black hair boy said._

_"Alright already. Jeez Raiden, you sure are excited." Naruto said and Raiden just smirked at him._

_"Of course. Those new Lightsworn monsters are mine!" Raiden said as he let out a laugh which made Naruto just sweat drop at him._

_"Man this guy is full of himself." Naruto muttered. Minutes later Jaden finally arrived at the scene and the trio went to the card shop._

_==Time Skip==_

_"ALRIGHT, THE LIGHTSWORN ARE MINE!" Raiden shouted as he came out from the shop with a many pack of booster cards that consists of Lightsworn cards with Jaden and Naruto following him._

_"Chill down bro. We can build the cards at your place." Jaden said and Raiden turns to him and nodded at him. Soon the two were heading towards Raiden home. When sudden they heard a sound of horn. They turn their attention to the road and they saw that car coming towards a small girl. When suddenly Raiden drops the boosters pack in his hands and charges towards the girl._

_"RAIDEN!" Naruto and Jaden shouted in shock. Raiden manage to push the girl away and the car was coming towards him._

_CRASH!_

_Naruto and Jaden eyes widen in shock as they saw their friend was on the ground with a pool of his own blood. _

_"RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEN!" Naruto roared as he saw his best friend on the ground with the pool of its own blood._

==Flash Back over==

"Then you guys showed up after his funeral was done, telling me that he entrusted the Lightsworn deck to me." Naruto said and Jain nodded at him.

"Yes, we will stand by your side until you chosen the perfect successor of the Lightsworn deck. Naruto-sama." Jain said.

"It was at least I can do for Raiden. He entrusted me the Lightsworn deck and he was my best friend after all. I just wished that he was still alive and we the three of us. Jaden, Raiden and Me. We would have taken this academy by storm." Naruto said and Jain just smiled at her master,

"Jain"

"Yes, Naruto-sama" Jain said.

"Go look for Jaden and wake me up when the practical test is about to start." Naruto said as he lay downs to the ground.

"As you wish Naruto-sama" Jain said before she disappeared and Naruto looks at the sky. He slowly close his eyes and soon he fell asleep.

==Time Skip==

"Naruto-sama, the test is about to begin." Jain mentally said to Naruto causing the blond to wake up from his sleep and stands up before stretching out.

"Man, that was good nap." Naruto said before he took up his two decks. The Synchorn deck and the Lightsworn deck.

"Which deck should I use today." Naruto thought as he examines the cards then he heard five powerful roar from his Synchorn deck. Then he saw that the deck was releasing a powerful aura, telling him to use them. He looks at Lightsworn deck with a sad smile.

"Sorry guys but the five want me to use one of them for the exam today." Naruto said to the lightsworn deck and he could hear noises from the lightsworn deck telling him that it was alright. Naruto places back the two decks in his deck holders and headed towards to the arena for the practical test.

==Time Skip==

Naruto finally arrived at the Arena and looks around and saw the place was pack. Then he spotted Syrus and others. He quickly approaches them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerfully at the others. Syrus the first one to greet him.

"Naruto! Where have you been? Jaden match just ended!" Syrus said and Naruto was surprised at this.

"Really? Wow. Who he beat?" Naruto asked, he was confident that jaden would crush his opponent.

"Chazz and thanks to that Winged Kuriboh card and the magic card he had and the lucky draw to finish the duel." Syrus said and Naruto just nodded his head. He decided to ask Jaden for the details later.

"NARUTO YUKI! NARUTO YUKI! PLEASE COME TO DUELFIELD!" The announcer said.

"Well it's my turn wish me luck!" Naruto said as he headed down to the field. As he make his way to the field he saw Jaden, Alexis and Natsumi. Jaden was able to spot Naruto and run towards him.

"Bro! You're finally here! You missed our match!" Jaden said and Naruto just smiled at him before he looks at Alexis and Natsumi. He saw Alexis glaring at him, knowing already the reason while Natsumi just gave him a sad smile. Naruto decided to ignore this and looks at Jaden.

"Yeah, Syrus already told me. Anyway wish me luck out there Jaden. You might be in surprise in what might happen." Naruto said and Jaden looks at him confused but just nodded at him. Naruto just passed them, ignoring the girls and headed to the field.

"You're brother just ignored us." Alexis stated with pissed off look on her face. Natsumi smile turned into a frown as she watches her brother walk away from them.

"Come on Alexis. It's cool. It's just completely focused on the match besides you didn't even spoke a word during our talk." Jaden said that made Alexis glare at him which made him flinch.

"Well I not a very rude person you know." Alexis said at him with glaring eyes then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and saw Natsumi looking at her.

"Calm down Alexis. Naruto is just focusing his match today. You can talk to him after that." Natsumi said and Jaden gave her thanking look and she just nods at him. Alexis just let out a sigh to calm down before the trio headed to audience.

==With Naruto==

Naruto puts on the duel disk and places his Synchron deck. He finally arrives at the Arena and he looks at his opponent and was surprised in what he saw.

"Mindy! Jasmine! Why are you both here?" Naruto asked with a confuse look on his face. Jasmine just smirked at him.

"Well Doctor Crowler told us that we are your opponents today. It's a two on one battle against you. I don't know how he done. But this is a perfect chance for you to be humiliated for talking back against the Obelisk blue." Jasmine sneered at him. Naruto just raised a brow at her then looks at Mindy and saw that she also had a smug look on her face. He looks above and saw Chancellor and Crowler in small room with a clear screen where he could also see them.

"Chancellor, are really allowing this?" Naruto said to Sheppard. Sheppard gave him a sad smile and pressed the button of the speaker.

"Sorry Naruto, but Crowler was able to make a good deal with this." Sheppard said and Naruto raised a brow at him.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto said.

"He said that he would promote you to Obelisk blue with no problem if you defeated your opponent." Sheppard said and Naruto just face palm at hearing those words.

"You know that I will never ever going to Obelisk Blue!" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at Chancellor that send shiver to his spine while Crowler flinch in fear in seeing that glare. "But fine I'll have fun with these two." Naruto said before turning back his attention to the girls. He activated his duel disk and the girls did the same.

"DUEL!"

==In the crowd==

"Man, a two on one match is a bit unfair. Naruto is seriously in disadvantage here." Syrus said.

"Don't be so sure Syrus." A voice said and Syrus turns around and saw Bastion, Jaden, Alexis and Natsumi approaching him.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Well for starters. Naruto is a very powerful duelist and with his Synchron deck which is very mysterious deck. Who knows what is in store in that deck." Bastion said.

"You got that right Bastion and my gut is telling me that my bro would wipe floor with these two." Jaden said with a grin on his face. Hearing those words made Alexis glare at him.

"Don't underestimate them Jaden. Mindy and Jasmine are strong duelists." Alexis said to Jaden.

"I don't know Alexis. Naruto deck is very mysterious. Don't forget that he could combine his two decks to make it more powerful. His Lightsworn deck and Synchron deck could be a very powerful combination." Natsumi explained. Alexis was surprised at her friend's explanation. She just decided to ignore it and looks at the field to see the battle that was about to begin.

==At the Field==

"I draw first!" Jasmine said as she draws a card. "First I summon **Cyber Harpie Lady( 1800/1300)**in attack position." Jasmine said as the monster appeared in the field. "Then I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My move!" Naruto said as he draws his card. "I use the magic card Gift of charity. It allows me to draw 3 cards then I have to discard 2 cards." Naruto said then he draw 3 cards and discarded 2. "Next since I send **Regene Warrior** **(0/0) **to the graveyard from my hand I can special summon it to the field in defense position." Naruto said then Regene Warrior appeared in the field." Then I summon **Mach Synchron**( 0/0) to the field" Naruto said then jet monster appeared to the field. "Then lastly I place one card face down to end my turn."

"That's it? Not much of a move though." Mindy said with a shrugged and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Just make your move Obelisk. I don't have all day you know." Naruto said rudely. The girls glare at him for the disrespectful tone that Naruto just used at them.

"Draw!" Mindy said as she draw her card. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 **(1000/1000) **to the field" Mindy said as a blue small swordsman appeared in the field. "Then I used the magic card **LEVEL UP**! This card allows me to special summon a higher level monster with the same name on it. So I sacrifice my Silent Swordsman LV3 to summon my **Silent Swordsman LV5( 2500/1000)**" Mindy said as the Silent Swordsman started to glow bright then it suddenly grown into a man.

==In the crowd==

"This is bad guys! They now have a monster that has 2500 attack points!" Syrus panicked!

"Chill Syrus the duel just started" Jaden said.

"But Syrus right. Your brother has two monsters that has no attack power or defense power. He is in a serious disadvantage." Alexis said.

"Don't worry. My bro always has a plan." Jaden said, confident that Naruto will win this duel. His friends just look at him warily before turning back to the duel.

==In the field==

"Now I attack your **Regene Warrior!**" Mindy said as her monster charges towards Regene Warrior.

"Trap activate! Negate Attack!" Naruto said causing the swordsman to halt and return back to Mindy side.

"You got lucky. I place one card face down and end my turn." Mindy said.

"My move!" Naruto said as he draw his card, a smirk appeared on his face. "Now, since I have a tuner monster on my field I can special summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** **(800/800)** to the field." Naruto said as Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared to the field. "Now time to bring out of one my aces!" Naruto said and this causes the girls to eyes widen in shock.

"Now I tune my level 1 **Mach Synchron **with my level 4 **Regene Warrior **and my Level 2 **Quillbolt Hedgehog!" **Naruto said then the three monster jumps in the air. Mach Synchron turn to a green ring and surrounded Regene Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!" A blast of pillar of light appear behind him.

"Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)**!" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a huge dragon that was created from petals of flowers and thorns.

Everyone stare at the dragon in awe and fear. The dragon let out a mighty roar that created a powerful shockwave and nearly scared everyone.

"W-W-What in blazes?!" Bastion said in shock as he looks at Dragon with a shock and fearful look on his face.

"W-What is that?" Syrus squeak in fright as he saw the scary Dragon before him.

"ALRIGHT HE FINALLY SHOWN ONE OF HIS ACES!" Jaden said happily as he saw one of his brother powerful cards.

"What card are you talking about?" Alexis asked to Jaden, wanting some answers.

"That card is one of Naruto aces. He called it the Signers Dragon. And that Dragon right there is called Black Rose Dragon." Jaden explained and this causes Natsumi eyes widen in shock as she heard the word Signer.

"Wait. You mean to say that Naruto has all Signer cards." Natsumi asked with shock look on her face and everyone looks at her confuse.

"Well that's what he told me. Is there something about those cards?" Jaden asked and Natsumi eyes soften and shook her head before she turns back her attention to the arena.

_"So the dragons have chosen him as their master." _Natsumi thought. Knowing that her parents would be very surprised when she tells them about Naruto.

Mindy and Jasmine regain their thoughts and Jasmine sneer at Naruto.

"You're monster still doesn't have enough attack power to destroy Mindy's monster!" Jasmine said. She was also thinking about the set card that she place if ever Naruto decided to attack her monster.

Naruto just smirked at her and for some reason the girls felt uncomfortable with that smirk of his.

"I use Black Rose Dragon Special Effect! The time that I was able to Synchro summon it. I can sacrifice her and destroyed everyone single card on the field!" Naruto stated and everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"GO BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Naruto shouted and Black Rose Dragon let out a roar and soon vines started to appear around her and started whipping around the field and created some cracks on the field and powerful gush of winds that made everyone close their eyes but thankfully Naruto was able to fully control his power and prevented from any getting harmed.

Mindy and Jasmine opened their eyes and was shock to see that the field was completely empty.

"My turn is not done yet." Naruto said making everyone snap out from shock and look back at the battle. Jasmine and Mindy were now looking at him with wide eyes and slight fear.

"I use the magic card pot of greed to draw 2 more cards!" Naruto stated as he draw 2 new cards. He looks at the cards and a smirk appeared on his face. "Because of pot of greed to draw 2 new cards. I can Special summon **Scouting Warrior (1000/1000)** in attack mode!" Naruto shouted and the monster appeared on the field. "Next I sacrifice my Scouting Warrior to summon **Turret Warrior (1200/2000)**" Naruto said and Scouting Warrior was replaced with a big mechanical robot.

"Now I use it special effect! When I sacrifice a warrior type monster to summon this monster. It gains the original attack power from the monster that I used as a sacrifice

**(1200-2200)**

Jasmine and Mindy gasped in shock and in what just happened and so did everyone in the audience.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto said as he pick up one card from his hands. "Now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! To bring back BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Naruto shouted and the two girls turned paled as they heard this and a pillar of light appeared behind Naruto again and when it was gone. Black Rose Dragon again appeared in the field as it let out a mighty roar.

"No way!" Alexis said in shock. She couldn't believe how good Naruto really was.

"Naruto really is not showing any mercy." Syrus said.

"I agree with you there Syrus. Naruto can now finish one of the girls off." Bastion said.

"Talk about overkill. Naruto really wants to beat them down." Natsumi said. She was still shock at sight in one of the powerful signer cards.

"Alright bro!" Jaden cheered for Naruto and also hoping that he would face Naruto again and the blond using the signer cards.

"Not so tough now Obelisk girls?" Naruto mocked the girls, causing them to glare at him. "Now here's the problem with you Obelisk. You think that people who are in Ra or Slifer are easy to beat up but let this be a lesson for all you arrogant pricks! There will be always someone better, stronger than any of you so you should never ever underestimate your opponent because in the end you will just regret it." Naruto finished and this causes trigger emotions from different people.

The Obelisks was pissed at him for disrespecting them with Crowler chewing his handkerchief in anger. The girls were impressed but some of them were pissed at him for disrespecting the blue dorm. The Ra and Slifer students look at Naruto and in awe and idolizing look on their faces while Sheppard had smile on his face and was really impressed at Naruto skilled at duelist.

"…Your brothers has balls, Jaden." Syrus said and this causes the group to look at him with surprised. It was not everyone Syrus said something like that.

"I have to agree with him Jaden. Your brother has…what you called 'guts' for talking the Obelisk like that." Bastion said.

"Well could you blame him? My bro wants everyone to be treated equally. To him it doesn't matter what ranking you have or what family you came from. All that matters to him is the attitude." Jaden said. He completely agreed to his brother and support his decision.

Alexis was just surprised at Naruto words but could help but agree to them. She knew that being Obelisk means that you're a high ranking student but that doesn't mean that you're a great duelist. She knew that Naruto was saying that you need to have a proper attitude and prove yourself in the field.

Natsumi just smiled at Naruto words. She clearly knew that Naruto has a good heart. Even after everything he went through from the neglectance from her family. He hated people who look down on others because of their social status. She completely agreed at Naruto words and supports it.

"NOW FINISH MINDY OFF! BLACK ROSE DRAGON AND TURRENT WARRIOR!" Naruto said as the monsters attack Mindy and causing her life points to go to Zero. "I place to 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

That moment Mindy fell to her knees. Jasmine looks at her friend with concern look on her face.

"Mindy?" Jasmine whispered before turning to Naruto, glaring at him. "You could have gone easy on her!"

"I don't give a damn if you're a boy or a girl. In the field you are just a duelist. I could care less about your gender. Beside you and Mindy are not even friends to me. Just a couple of annoying girls, who look down on Slifers students. The moment you disrespect people because of their ranking is the moment that I consider you nothing but a snob duelist." Naruto stated and was very harshly. Jasmine glares at him and draws her cards. She looks at it and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Time for you to be taught in respecting your superiors. I use the magic card Pot of Greed to draw 2 new cards!" Jasmine said as she draws 2 new cards. "Next I use the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Harpie lady!" Jasmine said and Cyber Harpie Lady was back in the field. "Next I play the magic card Elegant Egotist. If I have Harpie Lady is on the field. I can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from my hand or Deck." Jasmine explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"But she doesn't have any Harpie Lady on the field." Syrus said and Bastion shook his head.

"No, she does have a Harpie lady." Bastion said and Syrus was confused at this.

"What he means that. Cyber Harpie Lady is treated as a Harpie Lady. That's the effect of that monster." Alexis answered for Bastion. Syrus was surprised at this and return his attention back to the field.

"Now I special summon Harpie Lady Sisters **(1950/2100)** to the field!" Jasmine said and then the three Harpie sisters appeared on the field. "Now I use the magic card **Raigeki!** To destroyed every single monster that you have on the field!" Jasmine sneered at him. Naruto eyes widen in shock in hearing this then he saw that a powerful lighting shot from the sky and hit's monsters and destroyed.

"Oh no! Naruto is at serious disadvantage here!" Syrus said with a worried tone, seeing Naruto monsters were destroyed.

"That's was really an unsuspecting turns of event." Bastion said with surprised expression on his face.

'_Brother'_ Natsumi thought in worried. She clutches her fingers together and hoping that her brother would be able to make through this.

"Who's the loser now?! Now I use the equip magic card Unite We Stand and equip with Harpie Lady Sisters!" Jasmine said

(1950-3750/2100-3900)

"Now finish the Slifer off! My Harpies!" Jasmine said as the Harpies charges towards Naruto.

"Trap activated! Negate Attack!" Naruto said causing the Harpies to stop their attack and return to their original position.

"Tch! You got lucky! But next turn your dead" Jasmine sneer at him. "I equip the magic card Mist Body to my Harpie Lady Sisters. To prevent them from being destroyed from battle. With that I end my turn. Make your last move Slifer!"

"DRAW!" Naruto said as he draws his card. Naruto looks at it and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I use the magic card Premature Burial! I sacrifice 800 of my Life points to bring back one monster to the field. And I choose Black Rose Dragon!" Naruto said as Black Rose Dragon appeared in the field again.

Naruto: 3200

"Next I summon Turbo Synchron (100/500) to the field!" Naruto said as a green robot appeared on the field. "Now I tune my Level 1 Turbo Synchron with my Level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" Naruto said and this causes everyone eyes widen in shock.

"What another Synchron monster?" Jasmine said in shock.

"No way…Is he's really going to summon that monster." Jaden said with shock look on his face before it turns into a gleeful expression.

"What did you say Jaden?" Natsumi said and Jaden just looks at her and smiled at her.

"Just wait and see." Jaden said happily before he returns his attention back to the field with his eyes waiting for anticipation. Natsumi just looks back with confuse look on her face.

Turbo Synchron turns into a green ring and surrounded Black Rose Dragon.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" A green pillar of light appeared behind him.

"Synchro Summon! TAKE FLIGHT **STARDUST DRAGON** (2500/2000)!" Naruto roared as the pillar of light vanishes and reveals a beautiful silver dragon.

Everyone awe in struck at the sight of dragon.

"HE FINALLY SUMMONS STARDUST DRAGON!" Jaden cheered and everyone was still shock at the sight of the dragon. Stardust Dragon let out a powerful roar that created a powerful shockwave. Everyone finally snaps out from their shock and looks at the dragon with interest and awe.

Jasmine was the last one to snap out and sneer at him again. "Big deal. It's still too weak for my Harpie Lady Sisters."

Naruto just smirked at her and pulls out a card from his hand. "I use the equip spell card MegaMorph and equip it to my Stardust Dragon" Naruto said and Jasmine eyes widen in shock.

(2500-5000)

"Now Stardust Attack her Harpie Lady Sister!" Naruto commanded as Stardust let out a roar.

"Something is not right here." Bastion said. Everyone looks at him confuse.

"What do you mean Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"It's just strange. Why would Naruto attack a monster that would be not be destroyed in battle because of the Mist Body card? It will only just damages Jasmine life points but the disadvantage of that is-"

"Naruto Stardust Dragon attack points will drop in half because of the effect of MegaMorph because his life points will be higher than Jasmine." Alexis concluded and everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"You're right; you think that Naruto might have forgotten about that part?" Syrus asked and Jaden shook his head.

"No way. My bro always have a plan. I'm sure of it." Jaden said with confidence in his voice.

"Jaden, I think that you trust your brother too much." Alexis said.

"I'm with Jaden." Natsumi suddenly said and everyone turned to her.

"Huh?" Alexis said in confusion.

"I know that Naruto has a plan. Like Jaden said. I know that Naruto has a plan to beat Jasmine." Natsumi said and Alexis was surprised at this. She never knew that Natsumi would put that much faith in Naruto.

Stardust let out a silver beam from his mouth and targeted Harpie Ladies sisters and cause a powerful explosion.

Jasmine: 2750

The smoke clears up and reveals the Harpie Ladies sisters are still in the field. Jasmine looks at him with mocking look on her face.

"What was that about dobe? You might have damage my life points but you didn't destroyed my monster. Thanks to Megamorph your monster atk points in cut in half. (2500-1250)" Jasmine sneered at him and this causes many of the Obelisk student to laugh at Naruto mistake. Naruto just smirk at her.

"Who said that I was done?" Naruto said and this causes the laughter to stop and look at him. "I play quick play spell card from my hand, Mystical space Typhoon. This allows me to destroy a spell card on the field and I choose my MegaMorph to be destroyed." Naruto said as they saw MegaMorph was shattered to pieces and Stardust Dragon atk points turns into 2500 again.

"Now to truly end this battle, I activate my Trap Card Synchro Ring!" Naruto said as the card was reveal. "This card can only be activated when my Synchro monster attack one of my opponent monsters and was not destroyed in battle. This allows me to attack on the same battle phase with my Synchro monster atk power is doubled!" Naruto stated and this causes everyone in the room to go eyes widen in shock as they heard this. Stardust let out a powerful roar as he let out a silver aura.

(2500-5000)

"No way." Syrus said in shock in what he just transpired.

"Unbelievable. I never thought of plan like that!" Bastion said.

"I can't believe it." Alexis said in shock.

"ALRIGHT BRO! YOU WIN! END THIS MATCH!" Jaden cheered as he knew his brother has won this match by a landslide.

"NOW END THIS STARDUST DRAGON!" Naruto commanded as Stardust let out a mighty roared and started to create his attack. "COSMIC FLARE!" Stardust released a powerful beam from its mouth and fires it towards to Cyber Harpie Lady and created strong explosion.

When the explosion died and the smoke clears up everyone saw Naruto standing there with a serious look on his face while Jasmine is staring at Naruto with shock look at her face.

"No way…I…lost" Jasmine said as she fell down to her knees. Stardust let out a mighty roar that caught Jasmine attention and saw that it was staring at her.

"Jasmine." Naruto called and the girl looks at him and saw that Naruto had a disappointed look on his face. "I thought that you and Mindy were different from the other Obelisk students since you are friends with Alexis but after this duel. It's showed me that you are an arrogant person along with Mindy. Needless to say…You and Mindy are very disappointing." Naruto ended with narrowed eyes that made her flinch. "If you change your attitude then maybe…just maybe I would respect as a duelist." Naruto finished before walking away from the arena, leaving everyone speechless.

"…Wow, Naruto dominated the match." Syrus said, first one to break the silence.

"Do you think Jasmine and Mindy will finally tone down now since Naruto completely destroyed them?" Natsumi asked Alexis. The blond girl let out a sigh and faces Natsumi and nods at her.

" Naruto, may I have been harsh on them but he gave them a reality check. I think that's good enough. I hope they change their attitude. Ever since they have been hanging out with us, they have been arrogant and been looking down on the Slifers. " Alexis said with a small smile on her face. Natsumi nodded at her in agreement.

"Come on guys let's congratulate my brother!" Jaden said happily as he starts running away from the group. Soon the followed Jaden and headed towards to where Naruto is.

"Well that was a very excellent match if I say so myself. " Sheppard said as he let out a chuckle before he turn to Crowler, who has it jaw dropped to the ground (even if it's not possible) and was staring through the window with wide eyes.

"Thanks for the recommendation you gave to me Crowler but about Naruto being in the Obelisk Blue that won't be possible. After all Naruto is right I did observe that some of the students are very cocky and looking down on others because of their ranking. I hope after what they witness today. They will learn that ranking isn't much compare to the skill of a duelist." Sheppard finished before leaving the room and left a completely shock Crowler in the room.

* * *

><p>AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS CAME UP WITH THE IDEA HOW THE DUEL SHOULD PLAY. ANYWAY REVIEW AND NO FLAMMING! THEY WILL BE REPORTED!<p> 


End file.
